Home
by mintje
Summary: adalah tempat dimana kau akan merasa dicinta—dan sekarang Naruto mengerti


**Naruto **by** Masashi Kishimoto**

** Home **by **mintje **

Warning: Canon, typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, ngaler-ngidul.

.

_Rumah adalah tempat dimana kau akan merasa dicintai._

—_dan sekarang Naruto mengerti._

_._

**Makasih banget** sama [ nurul52190: moga memuaskan hasilnya ], [utsukushi hana-chan: haha, sama], [Moofstar: maaf kalo kurang feelnya ya _ _a aku juga ngerasa gitu, tapi makasih masukanya. sangat membantu. ], [uzuuchi007: ] , [herliansyah: aku kira bakal garing ._. Xixi], [Sasshi Ken: moga sesuai harapan. ;)], [ookami gak login: iya, aku pengen Himawarinya ngak peka sama kayak babehnya. xD /plak], [Po chan: makasih untuk nunggu. ], [Durarawr: tadinya aku mau canon, tapi aku pikir Naruto bisa pake jurus kagebushinya buat nganter Boruto gitu dan aku lupa ngasih keterangan jabatan Naru disana -. Ngakpapa kok, aku malah seneng. ;)]. Sangat dihargai untuk reviewnya, apalagi masukanya. :)

.

.

.

Tumbuh dalam kesendirian membuat Naruto terbiasa dengan kesepian. Ketika ia masih berumur enam tahun, ia hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan wajah muram dan perasaan iri menatap anak-anak seusianya berlari kepangkuan orang tua mereka. Saling berpegangan tangan sambil menukar senyum penuh sayang atau tertawa bersama untuk menuntun mereka kerumah, betapa ia berharap bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bila ia merasakan hal yang serupa.

Dan... Seperti apa mempunyai rumah itu?

Benar! Rumah itu... bagaimana?

Tapi Naruto tahu, itu takan pernah terjawab... atau bahkan terjadi. Tidak untuk saat itu.

Naruto kecil tidak tahu banyak apa yang terjadi sehingga penduduk desa begitu membencinya. Berfikir ia adalah jelmaan monster. Kemudian ia sadar, dari tatapan menuduh mereka, Naruto tahu bahwa orang-orang tidak mengiginkanya ada. Ia selalu berlari menahan tangis untuk menghindarinya, tapi kali ini, ia takan melakukanya lagi. Naruto Uzumaki akan meghadapinya dengan semangat yang mengebu.

Akademi merupakan tempat yang menentukan kehidupanya. Merubah sudut pandangya saat ia menemukan guru Iruka yang mengakui keberadaanya, merasa dihargai dan yang terpenting, ia menemukan seorang teman.

Sejak saat itu, ia berhenti untuk mencari tahu tentang bagaimana rasanya disayangi atau... apa itu rumah, karena itulah mereka. Meski Naruto harus berjuang untuk itu, berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dengan membuat banyak keonaran dan berteriak-teriak tentang masa depanya hingga tenggorokanya sakit, ia hanya tidak peduli. Dari teman-temanyalah, ia belajar tentang setia, pengorbanan, kehangatan, cinta... dan keluarga.

Lalu ia simpulkan bahwa Konoha adalah alasan keberadaanya. Akan selalu seperti yang benar dimana ia memberinya orang-orang yang begitu berharga dan

—dan sebuah rumah.

Bertahun-tahun, Naruto tumbuh dan menghabiskan waktu disana. Ia ingat pertama kali melihatnya, itu adalah suram, kotor, dingin dan kumuh. Apalagi ketika ia menempatinya, keadaan itu semakin parah, hanya kekacauan yang ada. Namun waktu berputar cepat tanpa ia sadari, mengungkapkan berbagai misteri yang membuatnya begitu takjub.

Ketika kecil ia sering bermimpi tentang sebuah keluarga, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir ia akan menemukan dirinya disini. Memiliki rumah dengan seseorang yang mau berbagi denganya tanpa paksaan bukanlah sekedar sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, itu keajaiban. Ia sudah sangat lama menantikan ini terjadi.

Sebagai seorang yang telah akrab dengan kesepian dan hidup sendirian, ia berfikir bahwa semuanya mungkin hanyalah ilusi, tapi tidak peduli seberapa banyak itu mempengaruhi benaknya, hatinya membenarkan inilah kenyataan. Benar-benar nyata dimana ia tidak perlu khawatir mengenai keadaan rumahnya yang kosong saat ia membuka pintu. Tidak perlu khawatir meski ia berbisik mengatakan kedatanganya, akan selalu ada yang menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Kendati kegelapan menyelimuti rumahnya—mereka— Naruto yakin ia akan selalu disana untuk menunggunya pulang, bahkan meski ia bilang bahwa itu tidak perlu dilakukan.

Dan orang itu adalah Hinata. Istrinya. Hatinya.

"_Tadaima_." Naruto menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan menguncinya. Ia sudah melepas sepatunya saat ia mendengar tapakan kaki mendekat kearahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang ragu-ragu melangkah dengan wajah kaget.

"_O-okaerinasai_ N-Naruto-_kun_. Kau pulang?" nadanya tercekik diakhir kalimat. Naruto terkekeh geli menahan tawanya melihat tampang Hinata yang seperti tidak yakin dengan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol dengan melompat untuk memeluknya, ia berjalan dengan pelan dan melilit pinggangnya.

"Hai." Hinata tidak bereaksi. Belum.

"Aku dirumah." Ia masih bungkam. Masih memandangnya tidak percaya. Astaga! ia tidak kuat hanya tersenyum. Istrinya mengerjap, lagi.

Lalu wanita Uzumaki itu mendengar suaminya tertawa yang membuat pipinya memanas merah. "A-apa yang lucu?" ia bertanya gugup dengan matanya yang kesana-kemari.

Naruto menunduk, berbisik disamping telinganya. "Kau." ia tak memberi waktu untuk Hinata merespon, karena ia segera menekan bibir terhadapnya. Hinata tersentak dalam sensasi mendadak, ia mengerang namanya dalam mulut. Naruto selalu menyukai itu. Istrinya mengusap wajah bergaris tiga tipisnya dengan sayang ketika mereka menarik diri.

"Bagaimana harimu dan anak-anak tanpaku dirumah?" tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Sedikit sepi. " Sangat, ia mengoreksi dalam hati. "Aku merindukanmu."

Ia menahan Naruto yang akan mencuri bibirnya lagi dengan pertanyaan. "N-Naruto-_kun_ bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan pulang?" Ia sudah terbiasa ketika Naruto terlambat pulang, atau tidak sama sekali. Ketika sekarang Naruto didepanya, ia tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini. Kepala klan Hyuuga itu mengerti dengan pekerjaan suaminya yang banyak memakan waktu. Naruto harus bekerja ekstra keras. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang pulang karena ujian chuunin semakin dekat dan Konoha yang akan menjadi tuan rumah.

Pria itu sadar, terlalu banyak waktu yang ia abaikan untuk keluarganya. Terlalu banyak yang ia tinggalkan karena kesibukanya yang tak memberinya kesempatan, tapi sekararang, kesempatan itu datang dan ia takan menyia-nyiakanya.

Jeda menyela, Naruto tersenyum jenaka. "Aku hanya begitu merindukan anaku," katanya mengantung. Pria itu mengusap perutnya yang buncit.

"Begitu?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat, raut kecewa sulit ia sembunyikan. Naruto tertawa. Si pirang mengecup bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. "apalagi ibunya." Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak tersenyum.

"Jangan menggodaku!" bisiknya. Ia mendorong dada suaminya itu main-main. "Hei! Siapa yang mencoba menggoda dengan memakai pakaian tipis disini?" Hinata tersipu. "Lagipula apa kau tidak merindukanku juga?" Naruto menyeringai, mempererat dekapanya. Meski Hinata dapat melihat Naruto di kantor Hokage setiap hari, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong betapa ia merindukan suasana seperti sekarang.

Tidak ada jawaban verbal, ia mengalungkan tangan kecilnya pada leher suaminya. Meliriknya malu-malu. "Um...aku kan sudah bilang kalau a—" sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapanya suara cempreng dan histeris mengintrupsi dibelakang mereka.

"_Tou-chan_!"

"Kyaaa... _Touchan_!"

Hinata menjauh dari suaminya, berbalik menemukan anak-anaknya yang berlari merentangkan tangan lebar sambil tertawa-tawa. Naruto nyaris terjengkal kebelakang menerima pelukan tiba-tiba. Ia menggangkat kedua anaknya, mengendong mereka dikedua tangan, "Boruto-_kun_! Hima-_chan_! _Tou-chan p_ulang!" ia mengecup masing-masing pipi mereka.

Himawari bersuara, air mata mengenang."Kenapa _Tou-chan_ baru pulang?! Hima rindu _Tou-chan_." Ia memeluk lehernya. Boruto mendengus, "Cengeng." Ejeknya sambil bersidekap, Himawari mengabaikanya.

Naruto tertawa menanggapinya. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Naruto. "Ini sudah lewat jam tidur kalian." Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hinata lembut menjawab, "Mereka sedang bermain sambil menunggumu pulang. Tidak akan tidur kecuali melihatmu. Tapi jika kelelahan, mereka akan tidur sendiri juga." Istrinya tertawa pelan.

"Begitukah? Maafkan _Tou-chan_mu ini ya~" Himawari mengganguk polos, sementara Boruto menggalihkan muka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita kekamar kalian."

Selama sembilan tahun dalam hidupnya ia menikah, Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika hidupnya akan berubah seindah ini, jauh dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Menemukan orang yang mau menerimanya dan memberinya dua orang anak—yang akan bertambah beberapa bulan lagi, ia tidak berhenti bersyukur untuk itu. Sekarang, mereka adalah hidupnya, alasan untuk ia ada. Ia akan melindungi mereka dengan nyawanya. Melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat mereka tetap aman. Naruto tidak ingin masa kecilnya terulang pada anak mereka.

Kini Naruto tahu bahwa ketika dia melihat Hinata tersenyum dibalik pintu untuk menyambutnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sayang, anak-anaknya yang berteriak memeluk dirinya atau mereka yang selalu menunggunya pulang dengan sebuah kehangatan...,

Di mana ia berdiri dan memandang orang-orang yang berharga, ia tahu bahwa sekarang—

—sekarang, ia akhirnya menemukan rumahnya. Rumah dengan keluarga kecilnya yang mencintainya.

Pria berambut pirang pendek itu menunggu lama untuk saat enam tahun dulu kini terjawab.

Apa rumah(yang benar-benar nyata)itu?

Itu mudah!

Rumah itu adalah tempat kau menemukan kebahagian...

... membuatmu merasa dicintai.

Sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

FIN

Aku selalu sukaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget ngeliat keluarga uzumaki dan tahu Naruto ngak sendiri lagi itu tuh jadi terharu... /lapingus/ dan aku nulis fanfic ini. oke, gitu aja. :'''v /-_-

Ohya, Otanjoubi omodettou Hinata-chan dan selamat tahun baru. Maaf telat. :') anak ketiganya moga laki-laki ya~hahaha...#oi!

Makasih yang mau baca, apalagi review

sangatdihargai—ditunggu.

Sabtu

03/01/2015


End file.
